Bloodclaw
Bloodclaw is the first boss of the Temple Terrace dungeon and the first boss most players face in the Forgotten Isles expansion. He is a powerful crab tamed by the trolls to guard the path to the temple terrace. He attacks the players at the end of a gauntlet without warning. Strategy (Gauntlet) Once your group enters the dungeon, you should make sure no one walks too far ahead as it will start the dungeon's gauntlet. Once the gauntlet begins, it will not end until Bloodclaw is defeated at the end of the path. The group must take care to get to Bloodclaw as soon as possible, espeically on heroic. As your healer may run out of mana if your group takes too long, or you may be overwhelmed with crab mobs if your dps can't keep up. On heroic espeically, it's recommended to have a dps that can offheal if things get too intense. Such as a druid or paladin. Strategy (Boss) Once your group reaches the end of the gauntlet, Bloodclaw will immediately run forward and attack the closest player without warning. This boss hits extremely hard and can one hit cloth wearers, so make sure your tank taunts right away. This fight is a dps check and your group will require at least a few greens from the Shimmering Coast to take him down in time. The boss has no enrage timer but inflicts a dps effect on the tank that cannot be removed, if it stacks too high your tank will die. It can be noted that dwarves can remove the effect. This boss is not the hardest in the dungeon though and it's not necessary to recruit a dwarf tank unless you really think you need it. On occasion the boss will flurry, dealing intense damage in front of him. All melee players have to move behind the boss at this point. Melee should always be behind the boss anyways. As some melee, espeically rogues, can die within two seconds to this ability. The boss will snap as well, this ability deals high damage and will knock your tank backwards. Slowing down dps. This should always be interrupted. Whenever the boss kills a player, his damage is increased by 25%. This can be serious for many tanks. It is imperative no one dies during this fight. Heroic strategy: This fight is considerably more difficult on heroic, as it is no longer only a glorified dps race. The first thing you will notice that trolls will be shooting fire on the ground. This fire does not disappear and serves as a second soft enrage. There is also a new phase. Every 30 seconds, Bloodclaw will enter phase 2 for 15 seconds where he chases a random player while being in a flurry. Everyone must get out of the boss's way during this phase. The chased player must lure the boss to one of the archer towers in order to destroy it. This is necessary as it will reduce the amount of fire spawning for the rest of the fight. These two phases repeat until the fight ends. Abilities Phase 1: Rend - Bloodclaw rends his current target, applying a stack of the debuff rend that inflicts bleed damage every ten seconds. This stacks and cannot be removed unless you're a dwarf. This ability works as a soft enrage timer. If stacks get too high, you will wipe. The boss must be defeated before then. Flurry - Bloodclaw snaps his claws furiously in front of him. Dealing high damage. Players must run behind him. Lasts 4 seconds. Vicious snap - Bloodclaw snaps viciously, dealing high damage and knocking the target back 20 yards. Interruptible. Enrage - If bloodclaw kills an enemy, his damage is increased by 25%. Phase 2 (heroic only): Chase: Bloodclaw chases a random target, dealing high damage to all players in front of him. If he touches a tower, he knocks it down. On heroic, trolls will shoot down patches of fire on the ground with flaming arrows. Loot Cloth Gloves - Spirit Cloth bracers - intellect Plate Shoulders - Strength Quotes Upon beginning the gauntlet: Karven yells: We be havin' intruder's on tha' temple. Quickly, send forth the beasts! This be only takin' a moment. Upon Bloodclaw spawning: Karven yells: Unleash the destroyer! Let these fools have it. Upon Bloodclaw dying: Karven yells: No! Prepare the defenses. They be comin'. Achievements The Heat of Battle - Defeat Bloodclaw on heroic difficulty without having him destroy a tower.